Lexi Larsen
}} Lexi Larsen (Also formerly known as Project LL) is a cybernetic super solider that was seen in Strafe: Warzones and Crow vs the World. She was an agent that was part of the team investigating Unten's rocket during the events of Fantendo - Genesis and Strafe: Warzones. During an encounter with Strafe and Leah, she was accidentally blown up by a landmine. Her body was revealed to have been recovered and with the help of cybernetics, she became a cyborg military solider. She later reappeared in Crow vs the World as a boss, having to defeat Crow as a task given to her by the United States military. Crow defeats her but in the process, frees her from the military. She later reappears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, having lived out in the wild for the years since her release and becoming a wild woman like Crow. Description Lexi Larsen has dark blue hair with light blue tips. She has light green eyes that are surrounded by black circles. Around her mouth is a piece of metal that keeps her mute and unable to speak, although she can grunt if she is in extreme pain, although it comes off as suffocated. While she can breathe through her mouth, she cannot breathe well. Attached to the metal are two "ears" that are able to receive signals, however Crow has disabled this feature as it was the thing controlling her. She has pale skin and wears something resembling a one piece swimsuit with a coat, although the coat is often somehow impractically hanging off her. She has a belt around her waist and a bag strapped to her left leg. She wears sandals. As of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, she now has a couple of cloth bandages wrapped around her chest and arms and legs, creating wraps around her hands and feet. She also wears a red loincloth around her waist. Her hair is very messy and long, and has several sticks stuck inside of it. Her left radio "ear" has broken off, leaving the right one still up but not functional. She often has blood streaked across her face to ward off potential predators. Personality Lexi Larsen is confrontational and rude during her time as an agent, something that ultimately led to the accident that made her a cyborg. Although she was recovered and even strengthened, she had no say in anything she did post-accident, including her outfit or becoming mute. A part of her resents the people who outfitted her with the cybernetics, although she is becoming used to the whole thing. Since Crow vs the World, Lexi has been living in the wild similar to Crow, and has been doing that to stay off the grid so to speak. She is constantly trying to get her metal plate off her mouth, with very little avail. She is incredibly hostile to those who come near her, and due to intense reflexes, will likely kill them before they can even say hello. Like Crow, she has many disgusting hygiene habits, often not taking showers for several days while living out in the wild or urinating like a dog. When around other people, she appears embarrassed, having sunk to this level, although she admits somewhat that she finds some comfort in it. Abilities Project LL has incredible strength, speed, and knowledge, allowing to be on the level on Crow in terms of being able to violate universal laws. As such, she can shoot holo arrows at the speed of light and run at incredible speeds without becoming tired. She can also search the internet in her brain as well as receive commands. It is more or less implied that she cannot disobey her commands or she will be blown up. Appearances Strafe: Warzones Appears initially as a unnamed female agent who confronts Strafe and Leah rudely when they examine Unten's rocket. She is blown up while talking to Leah, apparently tripping a landmine. She appears in the second post-credits scene as Project LL, her name revealed and state after the explosion revealed. It is also revealed that she will be confronting Crow about the destruction of military resources. Crow vs the World Lexi appears as the intended seventh boss of Crow vs the World's first round. She is forced to fight Crow against her will, attacking and chasing her with the intent to kill her. During her Red Phase, she breaks her arm in a attack that leaves them both with a single health point. After Crow defeats her, she removes the communication device responsible for all her pain. Lexi Larsen exercises her new freedom by killing a bunch of soldiers and taking off, her current whereabouts unknown. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Relationships Strafe Lexi Larsen doesn't respect him and the feeling is probably mutual. Although Strafe had little to actually do with the accident that changed her life forever, she still feels hatred towards him and Leah. Leah Pretty much the same feeling she has for Strafe: burning hatred. She feels far more hatred for Leah, as she is the reason she had to side-step to the side, putting her closer to the landmine that would eventually blow up. If she encountered them both again, she would attempt to kill Leah first. Crow The two are not really enemies, although either hardly know each other. Crow freed her from the government's control in Crow vs the World, albeit left her naked in a forest. After that, Lexi has taken on several Crow-like traits, in order to seemingly survive while staying off the grid. It is unknown if the two have met since. Bombyx Since the two are both experiments, Lexi Larsen has maternal instincts to protect Bombyx as Bombyx is emotionally immature and appears child-like to her. Bombyx likes her protecting her and calls her "second mom" (as she already considers Bondi Carbine to be her mom). Lexi clearly cares for Bombyx a lot in a motherly way. Trophy Information Gallery Lexi_Larsen.png|Lexi Larsen by . Trivia *Lexi's design was partially inspired by Raiden (from Metal Gear Rising) and Lapis Lazuli (from Steven Universe). *It's more or less implied her "designers" are heavily sexist and don't take any input from her. *Lexi's face plate is thankfully not drilled into her skin, but she still doesn't know how to get it off. Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Crow vs the World Category:Strafe: Warzones